civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
List of technologies in Civ5
Technologies '''are the scientific advancements of your empire. Each technology unlocks certain buildings, units or other advancements. For more info on the exact process of obtaining technologies, see the Science article. This is the '''list of technologies in Civ5, updated for the Brave New World expansion. Please note that in the Gods & Kings expansion pack, the Future Era has been removed, and is now replaced with the Atomic and Information Eras. Also, SP costs for researching technologies are approximate and vary according to map size and the number of cities an empire has at any given moment (both regular and Puppeted). Brave New World= Ancient era * * * * * * * * * * * * Classical era * * * * * * * * * Medieval era * * * * * * * * * * Renaissance era * * * * * * * * * * Industrial era * * * * * * * * * * Modern era * * * * * * * * * Atomic era * * * * * * * * Information era * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Gods & Kings = Ancient era * * * * * * * * * * * * Classical era * * * * * * * * * Medieval era * * * * * * * * * * Renaissance era * * * * * * * * * * Industrial era * * * * * * * * * * Modern era * * * * * * * * * Atomic era * * * * * * * * Information era * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Civilization V = Ancient era * * * * * * * * * * * * Classical era * * * * * * Medieval era * * * * * * * * * * * Renaissance era * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Industrial era * * * * * * * * * * * Modern era * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Future era * * * * Note Calculus, Naval Tradition, Patronage, and Publishing were planned as technologies, but left out for undisclosed reasons. Their quotes were going to be: ;Calculus :"In the fall of 1972 President Nixon announced that the rate of increase of inflation was decreasing. This was the first time a sitting president used the third derivative to advance his case for reelection." - Hugo Rossi ;Naval Tradition :"Don’t talk to me about naval tradition, It’s nothing but rum, sodomy and the lash." - Winston Churchill ;Patronage :"Everything passes - Robust art Alone is eternal. The bust Survives the city." - Theophile Gautier ;Publishing :"There are three difficulties in authorship: to write anything worth publishing, to find honest men to publish it and to find sensible men to read it." - Charles Caleb Colton es:Lista de tecnologías de Civilization V fr:Liste des technologies de Civilization V pt-br:Tecnologias (Civ5) Category:Technologies (Civ5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Technology lists